Sterek: love and passion
by sharmenistheway
Summary: This is a story about the love between the young boy Stiles Stilinski and the werewolf Derek Hale. You'll find a new type of Sterek


The Savior

Hey...Help me...-. Derek wondered who had spoken. His instinct werewolf told him that the voice was coming from his shoulders. He turned around, but saw nothing in the darkness that enveloped Beacon Hills that night. It was not too late, but it was all very murky and dark, so dark that Derek had to turn his vision by wolf to look better. There was nothing. Suddenly he noticed a Jeep that he was not indifferent. Derek Hale knew that Jeep. He belonged to a boy who was attending his final year at BHHS. He belonged to Stiles Stilinski, the son of the sheriff of Beacon Hills. So Derek approached the Jeep and inspected it, but found nothing. Derek was very worried, worried that something had happened to the owner of that voice so sweet and so troubled. Suddenly Derek felt a strong smell coming just a few meters from the car and ran. The view was not the best for Derek, who still kept his nerve and his instincts as a wolf. Before him lay the body of Stiles unconscious. *It must have been attacked by someone* thought Derek himself. A little farther on he found a bottle of liquor and sniffed. He had been contaminated, someone had taken some drugs on purpose, wanting to hit just Stiles. Yeah, our little Stiles was not one that was given to alcohol, but lately, no one knew why, he began to drink. Derek took the body of Stiles and loaded him on the Jeep that he drove up to the boy's home. When they got Derek found the light on: the sheriff was there.

*Shit* thought Derek Stiles's body in his arms. He thought that the best thing to do at that time was through the front door and tell all to the sheriff. He knocked on the door and the sheriff went to open. When he saw the body of his son unconscious in the arms of Derek she bothers much, but left free pass to Derek who came up the stairs and came into the room of Stiles. When he opened the door a chaos of red wool threads and ideas gathered greeted the two. The bed was unmade and we put it on Derek Stiles gently. Then he decided it was time to take off his shirt to make take more air and he wake up. So Derek tore his shirt to Stiles without scissors or other tools and let some air while he went to get some wet patches to wake the boy. Stiles in contact with cold patch unearthed and opened his eyes slowly. The first person he saw was Derek, that beautiful wolf Stiles secretly loved, that wolf that made him sleepless nights, the same wolf that now was taking care of him and whispered in his ear that he just had to relax and stay calm. Stiles, however, was overwhelmed with the green eyes of the wolf staring at him. She was convinced more and more that those blacks hair, that beard so cured and those eyes were the perfect trio, a trio that suited only to Derek, a trio that Stiles craved.

-Sleep now. You need to rest- Derek suggested.

-Yes, But will you stay here?- Stiles asked in a worried tone, so worried that Derek did not take more than a second to tell him that yes, he'd be there next to him, to take care of his friend. So Stiles fell asleep next to Derek who did not sleep that night and kept under control all movements of Stiles. Overnight Derek noticed that Stiles had a body very attractive. His tousled hair scattered on the pillow, her hips so perfectly shaped, the long lashes and almost blondes that protected the hazel eyes, Derek it was drawn, so much so that he felt a shudder that ran through him to the whole body. Derek had never been with a man, and he had never thought about, but he knew that Stiles was bisexual and that often made him compliments on his body and on his appearance. Now Derek found himself completely addicted from the body of Stiles and could not help but be attracted. At one point, Stiles turned in her sleep and put his arm around Derek and then ended with the hand on the abdomen of the wolf could not get excited in front of that gesture, in fact, he felt that something swelled in his pants and felt in embarrassed by the involuntary gesture sparked by the warm hand of Stiles on his abs.

It was late and also Derek ended up falling asleep. Now they were both shirtless, both naked, both on the bed of Stiles.

The next morning, the sheriff came into his son's bedroom and found himself in front of a scene rather embarrassing for his taste: Derek Hale and his son were sleeping half naked so close that you could not fail to notice that if one of them had moved would finished with their lips on the other. The sheriff coughed a little 'to be heard and that cough both jumped and Stiles looked at his father who glared at him to make him account for the situation in which he found himself. Stiles turned and saw Derek beside him, also shirtless. Stiles felt a strong excitement at the sight of those sculpted abs that unconsciously, or perhaps not, had touched that night. But the thing that bothered him mentally and physically was that Derek Hale, the man he had always dreamed naked in his bed, now he was really there. Stiles drove his father out of the room and asked for an explanation to Derek who told him what happened the night before. Stiles was really confused now, but suddenly threw himself into the arms of Derek who hugged him so hard that he felt for the first time protected.

It was time to leave for that Derek put his shirt and walked toward the door. Stiles watched him as he went on, until he decided to stop his savior. She ran to the door and stopped him taking his hand. Derek gave him a questioning look and Stiles looked at him bewildered.

-Don't go away, please- mumbled Stiles. The two looked so intensely and eventually Stiles approached Derek found himself dangerously slammed the bedroom door of Stiles, who came up to him while his eyes pointed to the soft lips that Derek did not move. And when their eyes met their mouths touched, gently. Stiles then pressed more his mouth to Derek and began to kiss him with more enthusiasm while also Derek found himself so involved that he could not escape that sweet kiss them was overwhelming and he returned the kiss. So the language of Stiles flickered in the mouth that Derek started to play with the language of the boy much younger than him. Stiles was the first to come off that Derek looked with tears in her eyes and apologized for what he had just done, but Derek took his chin in his hands and told him it was all right with a sweet smile and gave him a kiss a mold and left, closing the door behind him. Stiles was petrified in her room, with the thoughts that roamed the kiss between him and Derek and with an erection in his pants actually caused by the wolf. Stiles thought that among them there had to be something more than a kiss.


End file.
